How Hero's Fall, How Villan's Rise
by Dark-Light-Knight
Summary: Hero's are made through training, loss of loved ones and by accidents sometimes. Here is a story were darkness collides with light to create a HERO, BRED for evil. Read and know the truth of Dark and Light. RavOCJinx(this fic will be a tad bit sick) RS TB
1. Prologue

Hey all reviewers names Soul and I hope u all review dis. I don't own the titans but the plot is all mine. OH and clark ur goin down.

Days......Months.......Years.......Decades..........Centuries.

Time.

The one gift that I truly appreciated was lost to me. Now it was the bane of my existence, the thorn in my side, the dark to my light.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

The clash of steel brightened, if only briefly, the hell infested battlefield as two

titans of the blade clashed for their lives. The burning embers in the background made a

hell on earth. The crimson sky was painted with the blood on the battle field. The war

torn castle was now a smoldering ruin, a mere shadow of its once grand state.

The monstrous beast swung his jagged morning star at his adversary, shouting and

wailing curses at him in demonic and human tongues. The fast spiked ball of death was

blocked with precision from its opponent. The creature with the morning star was a

massive behemoth that dwarfed the ruined walls of the castle, he and his fanatic followers

burned to ashes. At least 10 feet tall and 400 pounds of muscle showed him to be a great

threat to his opposition. His fangs reflected the crimson blood in his mouth and his scarlet

skin made him blend with the death around him. The flames burned harder and only then

could one see the creature's eyes.

Four sharp, glowing, hell-born eyes made any crumble to dust if any would be

unfortunate enough to gaze in them. Their sick yellow glow emanated and promised

death, torture and despair to any who crosses either the eyes or its owner. The monster's

hair, dull silver, was colored red.....red like those bathed around him......Blood. He

swung again and again in three perfect successions only to have it blocked by his

opponent.

His opponent was a large man.......no boy. A large boy that held his own against

the "Butcher". He wore a black ring mail suit that was covered in crimson. He wore

almost all black except for the dark red outlines all over his suits and the bright life liquid

he was bathed in. The darker then blood outlines swirled around his armor and formed

various protective charms that glowed red coldly at their wearer's enemy.

The boy's hair and eyes were black....black as night......black as

despair......black like Death. The crimson scarf around his mouth and nose completed

his dark outfit. His choices of weapons were 2 small knives. One of dark the other of

light. Glowing faintly as the wilder lost more and more power.

They say that the light always beats the dark. Well, whoever said that must have

had his head stuck up so far up his ass that his kids were a whole new species.

A lone arrow shaft flew and pierced the boys right shoulder, knocking his

concentration off by one second. But, in real time fights.....in true life locking

battles......every second counts......every second is a life.......losing a second means

losing a life.

The giant morning star smashed directly under his stomach with an ear shrieking

crunch. He was propelled into three large boulders before coming to a stop near a chasm.

The boy was pained he was swimming in blood, his dark black, and red fingerless gloves

clenched both his knives desperately. It was wet, and slick and sticky. As was blood. A

faint but sweet metallic taste entered his mouth as he noticed blood from his fore head.

Anger shown in his black, dead eyes. He saw his enemy walk closer to him. A

sickening sadistic smirk was plastered on his face. A smirk so dark that it sucked what

ever light there was left and made it disappear, like a terrible magic trick. The Earth cried

in despair as she shook under his heavy form. It cried for what was about to be lost.

Darkness loomed as the behemoth stood not three feet away from his enemy. The

boy stood, albeit slowly, but surely. He stood a dark smile etched in his pale features.

Daggers still in hand, clenched in a vice-like grip. The point where the jagged morning

star connected had completely collapsed. His stomach looked lik it was sucked in. blood

flowed like a waterfall as he gazed at his hated enemy.

"Mark my words Filth, I may fall today but so long as you exist I will be there to

show you fear. "the boy got ready his blades and in an act of pure defiance he charged

the demon and faster then he could have reacted or noticed he marked the scarlet skinned

demon with his twin daggers. An inhuman shriek echoed across the universe as the

mighty demon was cut for the first time in eon's history. A double diagonal descending

slash will forever scar the demon's chest, from his right shoulder to his left hips.

This was the last thing the boy saw before the morning star collided with his face,

adding more life liquid to the masses, before descending into the dark chasm......into

darkness..... into death.....into his salvation......as well as damnation.

The monster was on his knees at the edge of the chasm, on all fours. He expected

silence until a follower of his garbed in dark red announced himself. "Hail Lord Trigon,"

he began in a dazed hypnotic voice "your victory is complete, shall I bring all available

wench... Is something wrong Lord Trigon."

If this minion were to see his lord's face then he too would of buckled under the

fear. "Trigon" shook violently as he looked, dazed at the eternal pit. He has won the war,

he has conquered the planet.....yet his goblet of victory was not even close to half full.

He slammed his hands hard on the ground out of anger and frustration, creating a shock

wave that tore his follower asunder. Then, he yelled at the very heavens themselves

"WHY DID HE HELD BACK! WHAT POSSIBLE REASON WOULD HE WANT TO

DIE SO WILLINGLY! I SWEAR TO YOU BY BLOOD OATH THAT I WILL KILL

ALL THOSE AROUND HIM TILL ALL THAT IS LEFT IS THE FEINT SHRIEKING

OF HIS CHLDREN! SO SWEARS TRIGON LORD OF RAGE!!!!!"

Somewhere in the other side of the burning planet ground was torn asunder and a

dark light shot straight up to the heavens. In turn the heavens cracked open and unleashed

a bright light alone its own that hit the dark light. But, instead of an explosion as most

people would be lead to assume the lights danced around each other like lovers and

eventually formed a bright, glowing ball. The ball was then launched into the air out of

the atmosphere and into space. All the while changing the color from Silver White to

Nocturnal Violet. It kept alternating colors till it reached a familiar blue planet.

This Boys and girls is the beginning of my salvation and my damnation.

Well how'd u like it. Plz R&R I really need 2 beat an $$hole in a contest. AND YES CLARK I AM TALKING ABOUT YOU.


	2. Brief and Crazy Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own TT but some of the new characters and moves belong to me. Don't use them. And review my stories plz.

Note: Very confusing chapter so anyone can skip this. I'll post the new chapter to skip on Friday.

Last Time:

Somewhere in the other side of the burning planet ground was torn asunder and a

dark light shot straight up to the heavens. In turn the heavens cracked open and unleashed

a bright light alone its own that hit the dark light. But, instead of an explosion as most

people would be lead to assume the lights danced around each other like lovers and

eventually formed a bright, glowing ball. The ball was then launched into the air out of

the atmosphere and into space. All the while changing the color from Silver White to

Nocturnal Violet. It kept alternating colors till it reached a familiar blue planet.

This Boys and girls is the beginning of my salvation and my damnation.

Present:

The light embraced me as I traveled through space and time. I was weightless for

a moment and not a moment's care. I wafted in nothingness….till I landed on my head.

The blow knocked me out of my revery. I looked about my surroundings to notice

nothing but empty black. I floated around the place and gazing at the darkness around

me. It was in away interesting in a way to see some of the smaller and lighter shades of

black danced around their deeper shaded counterparts like an exotic, erotic and enigmatic

dance.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED OUT THERE YOU STUPID CRAP-EATER. WHAT

IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL, AND PURGATORY MADE YOU HOLD

BACK!!!!!!!"

I sighed in a deep, deep breath before I turned around to face a new dictionary full

of insults and curse words. The sight before was the same as usual, a big violet ball

greeted my dark eyes. The glowing nocturnal ball floated in the infinite space. It looked

as if the very dark background around the orb was either exuding it or absorbing it. That

thing always did make me feel uneasy. I mean who in their right mind allow raw energy,

DARK raw energy, leak out just to make a cool dark background?

"I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN CHAOS SKILL, WHY IN THE NINE LEVELS OF HELL

DID YOU HOL-"

There was a brief flash of light before the dark background was partially bathed in

a bright white light. It was a bit of a fright for me when the light appeared, if my eyelids

closed any later I might have gone blind, it was that bright and sudden.

"Be at peace dear son of mine, for we both know the cause of his fluxuating powers."

I turned around and sure enough an all too familiar sight greeted my eyes.

Another glowing light filled orb dangled in the white, silvery space that it created.

Although instead of nocturnal violet, it let out a gentle stream of blue, gold and silver

colors. And just like the first orb, this orb was either releasing or taking in the shining

white back ground.

"DAMN IT OLD MAN THIS RUNT FAILED SIX TIMES ALREADY WHY MUST

WE GIVE HIM A SEVENTH CHANCE!!" stated the booming voice of the violet

speaker. But once again his friend or "old man" answered with a calm serene voice.

"Peace my first born he has much to lose should he choose another path then the path he

has paved himself."

But once again the roaring voice of the nocturnal orb blasted his loudspeaker, he

calls his voice.

"BULLSHIT GRAMPS. HE MAY PAVED HIS SO CALLED "PATH" BY HIMSELF

BUT IT'S COMPLETELY OBVIOUS HE DOESN'T KNOW WHERE IT ENDS. AND

PLUS IF YOU HAVENT NOTICED THE BOTH OF US HAVE BEEN PULLING THE

RUNTS STRINGS SINCE THE BEGINNING OF THIS MISBEGOTTEN QUEST,"

with a heavy sarcasm, " TO SAVE THE REALM OF EXISTENCE!!!"

Finally, the boy of said conversation finally responded. "Hey Oji-sans, I ain't one

to complain but please explain to what tall, dark and damnation is talking about? What in

Nine-Levels of hell is he talking about? I mean seriously your conversation was getting

interesting but I need answers right now." He said in a cold yet carefree voice.

There was a slight pause in both the orbs voice as they heard the "Runt's" voice.

In their eyes the "runt" was not only a vessel of their will but also a creature they dared to

call, once in a blue moon, there brother. Although he was not born of their ways his

untapped power was near their own. In many strange ways these two envied the boy not

because of his power but of his freedom. While he travels in existence with a task, they,

on the other hand, were forever trapped in the mythical Ethreal Plane, the plane of

Dominance.

"Listen, NoName," began the serene voice "I suppose that we have not been completely

honest with you." The voice may not have a physical appearance but if it did, his voice

alone could give away that it's explanation was causing him to get gray hair and

wrinkles, should he have a face. "You see NoName we NEVER truly expected you to

defeat the Daemon Lord of Rage, Trigon, the first six times in your quest, infact." But he

never got to finish.

"WOAH WAIT A FLYING FUCKING MINUTE YOU OVERSIZED PILE CRAP.

YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT YOU SENT ME TRAVELING IN TIME FOR

GRAND TOTAL OF SIX THOUSAND YEARS, GO TO SIX DIFFERENT WORLDS,

DIE SIX DIFFERENT TIMES AND ALL BY THE SAME GUY. I MEAN AM I AN

ENDLESS SOURCE OF AMUSEMENT TO YOU TO ARSE-BAGS."

"Please listen NoName we didn't want you to die, we" but once again the

desperate plea of the serene voice was washed away in the enraged roar that was

"NoName's" voice,

"AND DON'T GET ME STARTED ON HOW I DIED YOU POMPOUS ASS. I

DIED SIX TIMES!!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT FEELS, WELL LET ME TELL

YOU. THE FIRST TIME HE SLOWLY MUTILATED ME IN FRONT OF HIS

MINIONS, THE SECOND TIME HE INTRODUCED ME TO HIS MUTTS,

"DESPERATION" AND "OBLITERAION". NEXT, HE TIED ME, WITH A

MAGICAL CHAINS THAT NEVER BREAK AND ENCHANTED WITH FIRE, AND

TESTED IF I WAS WATER-LOGGED, GUESS WHAT THE OUTCOME WAS?" he

yelled with heavy sarcasm. The orb of light cringed a bit, while the violet orb chuckled a

bit, whether it was to the weak stomach of his opposite comrade or NoName's out burst

no one could tell.

"THE FOURTH TIME I MET HIM HE LITERALLY BURNED ME ALIVE

WITH HIS STINKNG BREATH OF HIS. THE FIFTH TIME, I STILL PUKE ON

THAT ONE, HE ATE ME YOU ASS. THAT RED FACED BASTARD ACTULLY

ATE ME. AND I DON'T CARE IF HE JUST ATE MY EX-BODY, I CARE ABOUT

THE FACT THAT HE ATE ME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT THIS WAS

GOING TO HAPPEN. I MEAN HE MAY HAVE CUT MY HEAD OFF BUT BY

THAT TIME MY SPIRIT WAS FLOATING AWAY AND I COULD SEE HIM

SWALLOW ME WHOLE!!!!!"

There was slight silence in the empty space. NoName was panting heavily after

his retelling of his tea party with Death, six times. His body began to feel faint, his energy

began to wain. It was strange to let out his aggressions. He suddenly felt light headed. His

body began to move in a softening rhythm. Pretty soon his eyes became dry and his

eyelids heavy. He regained his breath only to have that near intoxicating scent enter his

nose. Then his eyes erupted open, he looked at the two orbs in a surprised silence.

Finally, his body could no longer hold up his wait, his knees buckled and his legs

numbed. Before he knew it darkness gave him Her sweet embrace.

Darkness was being generous to him as of now. He was momentarily in piece.

"NoName I know you can hear us. We are sorry to have to use our null thought spell on

you but our time is finally short. Listen and listen well in the first six attempts we told

you to use your head so u can think clearly. The real reason why we asked this of you is

so you could decipher the logical reasons and factors than as opposed to the illogical

factors. But, in your seventh and final life you MUST follow your heart. This is

IMPORTANT!!!! Whatever large decision you make use your heart, the instrument of

light, instead of using your brain, the instrument of Dark. Please NoName this will

determine the outcome of Existence you must trust your heart or all that you have

suffered for will be washed away in a torrent of blood and screams. Don't let society

dictate your heart's desire PLEASE. We am truly sorry for your pain, but should you

follow your heart the rewards you reap will be a thousand fold of your sufferings."

AN:SRY for the long wait people I was really strapped for time these past few weeks. But please don't let this stop you. The more reviews the better I get. And plz feel free to criticize im tryin to see what you people are lookin for in my story. REVIEW SOON AND REVIEW OFTEN.


	3. The Good, The Improved and The Newbies

AN: Hey all im sorry for bein a slow updater but im kinda strapped for time like usual. Please don't let this stop your reviews, keep them coming. I promise you all a great story but I really need the support from everyone. Please review.

Last Time:

Darkness was being generous to him as of now. He was momentarily in piece.

"NoName I know you can hear us. We are sorry to have to use our null thought spell on

you but our time is finally short. Listen and listen well in the first six attempts we told

you to use your head so u can think clearly. The real reason why we asked this of you is

so you could decipher the logical reasons and factors than as opposed to the illogical

factors. But, in your seventh and final life you MUST follow your heart. This is

IMPORTANT!!!! Whatever large decision you make use your heart, the instrument of

light, instead of using your brain, the instrument of Dark. Please NoName this will

determine the outcome of Existence you must trust your heart or all that you have

suffered for will be washed away in a torrent of blood and screams. Don't let society

dictate your heart's desire PLEASE. We am truly sorry for your pain, but should you

follow your heart the rewards you reap will be a thousand fold of your sufferings."

Present:

Jump City was a decent town. It has cheerful people, fine restaurants, exciting arcades, fantastic views and the always welcome crime-fighting, kick-butt heroes to keep the scum of the city in line.

"Titans, I found the location of the hidden cache of weapons that Slade uses. Meet me here at these coordinates!" yelled a speeding teenager on a motorcycle as he announced on a small yellow communications device.

Quite interesting enough was the several new additions to the resident super hero team. But first introduction to the local crime-fighters. The said teen was as tall as 5'10; his lean body was sculpted for an aerial acrobatic. His unusually long obsidian hair was trailing as his vehicle stopped its motion. As he took of his blue and dark black helmet his features became noticeable. His slender face was nicely framed by his thin stripped mask, which only covered his eyes. A small serious and strange smile was etched on his face. As he escaped the confines of his midnight black motorcycle his attire also became noticeable. He wore a near skin tight body suit that left no room for the imagination should females gaze. And also the only real distinguishing feature of his costume was the wide blue arc portraying some form of a bird of prey. The navy blue arc bent from shoulder to shoulder in an intricate design. This teen was the ex-Robin, Tim Drake, before Dick Grayson, and also the new and current Nightwing.

As he reached a large warehouse by the Jump City docks his other comrades appeared.

His second in command, the multi-functional, multi-tasking, multi-ass-kicking machine, Cyborg. And as Nightwing had a change of wardrobe so has the half-man and half-amazing. Three years ago one could see Cyborg, A.K.A Victor Stone, as a half man half machine. On account of his physical appearance. But, because of a certain Multi-Trillionare that Nightwing still keeps in contact with (AN: Yes, folks, if at all possible Batman just became even more drowned in money.) Cyborg looks like any ordinary human that's built like it can stand through a nuclear war without even taking a scratch. Instead of seeing bits of skin and steel all you can see is well…..Skin. Because of Wayne Enterprise, there projects on biological alteration has proved to be quite profitable. Actually it was too profitable and too dangerous. It seemed that should the project be given to the wrong hands a person could create an entire army of super soldiers in a little less then a year. So with the "gentle" nudge of Bruce Wayne, Head of Wayne Enterprise, that project was canceled. Fortunately, with Nightwing's encouragement the project had one and only one subject. Cyborg was still a Cyborg but new biological created skin and nerve cells now cover almost every piece machinery in and out of Cyborg's exo and endo-skeleton. Thus the nerves give Cyborg the feeling of real contact and feeling of everyday feelings within the human body. Cyborg wore a navy blue muscle shirt that emphasized his arms greatly, which was tucked in his pants. He wore a pair of baggy cargo pants that had blue flames rising from the bottom. It was tightly strapped together by a black-buckled belt. His appearances gave his shirt the look of being a second skin around him. This bald, six foot "Titan" punched his left palm with his right fist in excitement. "Come on Nightwing I wanna giv'em a piece of the new and improved Cyborg." He exclaimed looking at his best friend with a smile, which was promptly returned.

"Alright Cyborg take it easy let's wait for the others and the three new rookies."

And as if on cue the others appeared with a new "rookies" so to speak. The oncoming heroes were all flying towards their destination.

The first to touchdown was the twins, Starfire and Blackfire. These sisters were exactly like the two sides of the same coin. Starfire, the red-haired wonder was the more enduring of the two; she could launch more energy bolts then her older counter-part. She is also the faster and more accurate one of the two. Her naïve nature and her "unique" form of speaking Earth phrases make her a heart-warming member of the team. Also her gleaming emerald eyes are always shining with child-like glee and happiness. Her hair a is an object of her pride, reaching towards her waist she always treats it like a living creature. Her orange skin was a perfect match for her hair as well. Her older sister however, was a bit different in many ways and just as similar in other ways as well. Blackfire, true to her name had a rich flowing black hair reached her waist. She also had arranged skin except with a darker shade to it. She also had purple eyes that mesmerized a large portion of the male population. Out of the two Blackfire had the stronger energy bolts and the greater constitution. Put these two sisters together and you have a team that would leave searing heat in their wake. They both wore similar purple clothes. While Starfire's clothes showed more of her skin Blackfire's had a thin layer of metal plating of the parts where Starfire showed skin. Every other part of their dress was practically identical. They both are 5'8 in height, with Blackfire gaining an inch ahead of her little sister. They were both equally to die for.

"I can't believe you need all the Titans for this little hit-and-run mission handsome." Stated Blackfire at Nightwing.

"I told you already Blackfire this is Slade we're dealing with. He isn't supposed to be taken lightly. In fact he should be taken straight to Death Row for his crimes." Stated Nightwing as he gritted his teeth.

"Please Nightwing let us not talk about this row of death that you speak of. Slade may be a cold-hearted villain but he is still human and humans tend to make grievous mistakes." Starfire began, her green eyes wet with worry.

"Always the forgiving one aren't you little sister?" stated Blackfire in a droll voice, while Starfire, as ever naïve, just smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

The next to touch down was a falcon that landed near Nightwing before changing into the green comedian/changeling Garfield Logan, A.K.A Beast Boy. This green skinned team member has the ability to change into any animal he knows and use the animals' natural weapons to strike at his foes. He was also a part-time comedian and usually the object of many jokes due to his many flaws. But, surprisingly as the years gone by he has slightly matured, the KEY word was slightly. His green skin made him constantly stand out in a crowd. He wore a red shirt with the words "I'm a beast on the inside" in big, black, bold letters on its back which was not tucked from his pants. He wore a new pair of dark blue jeans that seem to fit him perfectly. His ever spiked up hair stood proudly as ever.

"Cyborg is the bet still on?" asked an anxious Beast Boy.

"Yeah the bets still on green-bean, if you still wanna lose twenty bucks to me." Stated an over-confident Cyborg.

"Dude! I'll make you eat those words." Said Beast boy, his face growing red with anger and indignation.

"Yeah like how you tried to make me eat that year old tofu last week."

"Cyborg that's a damn lie it was not a lie!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Really, could've fooled me with that blue mold growing all over it."

"Man it was only eight months old, get your facts straight and plus it's probably better than that crap you eat every morning for breakfast." Stated Beast Boy smugly "that stuff gives you gas, clogs your arteries and gives you cancer."

"At least I'll die with a full stomach ya grass stain." Retorted Cyborg.

But before Beast Boy could utter a come back a cold and seemingly empty and monotone voice broke through their conversation.

"Enough! You two idiots are talking about some pointless subject at an undauntng time at, the potentially, most dangerous place that we're about to destroy. So either shut before I cut off your family jewels, put them in a blender and force feed them down your throat."

That threat alone, although never been completed, shut the both of them up. An eerie and awkward silence then occurred before two new figures arrived.

"Hey guys why does it suddenly feel like fifty degrees just dropped at this very moment." Asked one of the newcomers.

The teen girl that instigated the threat whirled around and gave the two new arrivals a glare that equally had the same effects as the threat. She had large violet eyes that were both cold and nearly emotionless to many people. Her natural poker face makes even the most talented detectives stumped on what she's thinking. Her violet her just went past her shoulders and tied in a low ponytail was made her look like the forbidden girl. Truly beautiful but completely unapproachable. She wore a skin tight blue suit that showed all of her well developed features. But make sure she doesn't hear that or that threat she made might just become a promise. Her dark violet cape blew in the breeze and her silver gauntlets gleamed in the afternoon sun. Her grey skin perfected her look of an exotic maiden. The bird of mystery, and Dark Goddess, Raven.

The two new comers were different however. The first was a heavily armed teen. He is wearing a suit of white and light green. He had a moderate build which showed he was fairly string. He wore a transparent helmet that covered his short blonde hair. He had a metallic backpack on his back that promised a few surprises. He also wore some sort of rocket propelled boots that suspended him in mid-air.

"Hey Gear, you think she's always like that?" asked the other teen.

"For our sake let's hope not Static." Said Gear to his friend.

Static was also suspended in the air by what seems to be a large metallic disk propelled y his electromagnetic powers. His dark skin was contrasted to his white mask that covered his eyes. Static also wore a dark blue trench coat and a black shirt. The shirt had a picture of his insignia. A lightning bolt in a circle completely in yellow.

"Alright, enough chit-chat let's begin the rules of engagement for this assault." Began Nightwing. "Blackfire, Gear and Static, because you guys are new you'll be doing this mission on your own. We'll intervene if there's too much for you to handle. If you impress us enough then your first phase of the initiation is complete. Oh and Blackfire, ease of at the energy bolts, this is a major weapons cache. We're trying to blow it up, not blow _us_ up to kingdom come, okay." He said to Black haired beauty.

"Alright Wonder Boy." She said to Nightwing with a wink.

Nightwing involuntary cringed at the name and Starfire silently glowered in jealousy. "Now is there any questions?" he asked again. Static's hand was raised.

"Yeah, umm…actually I was just wondering what our second phase would be?" he asked with an inquisitor eye.

Nightwing just had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry about that now. Worry about your first mission then you can worry about the terror that Beast Boy cooked up in your new home after this."

As he finished his statement he began walking towards the warehouse. The others in turn followed eagerly to see what the new "rookies" were capable of.

AN hey everyone, this chapters done. Now I just want to know what you think of this chapter. Also tell me if I should write a chapter about my character or the titans finding him next. Please review soon.


	4. Another Day, Another Problem

NOTE: Hey all sorry I haven't been updating but I really don't see the point in doing this without any support. I write these stories because I thought you all want to read it. Please if it isn't too musch trouble please review. Oh and SMIG STOP FUCKING UP MY REVIEWS YOU BASTARD. Now on to the story. Hope you all enjoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last Time:

"Alright, enough chit-chat let's begin the rules of engagement for this assault." Began Nightwing. "Blackfire, Gear and Static, because you guys are new you'll be doing this mission on your own. We'll intervene if there's too much for you to handle. If you impress us enough then your first phase of the initiation is complete. Oh and Blackfire, ease of at the energy bolts, this is a major weapons cache. We're trying to blow it up, not blow _us_ up to kingdom come, okay." He said to Black haired beauty.

"Alright Wonder Boy." She said to Nightwing with a wink.

Nightwing involuntary cringed at the name and Starfire silently glowered in jealousy. "Now is there any questions?" he asked again. Static's hand was raised.

"Yeah, umm…actually I was just wondering what our second phase would be?" he asked with an inquisitor eye.

Nightwing just had a mischievous smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry about that now. Worry about your first mission then you can worry about the terror that Beast Boy cooked up in your new home after this."

As he finished his statement he began walking towards the warehouse. The others in turn followed eagerly to see what the new "rookies" were capable of.

Present:

"Can you truly walk away?" said the darkness. " can you truly turn your head away from your mission? Your goal? Your Purpose?"

"No" said NoName. He floated once again in the darknes. " I wont turn away from my purpose. I just simply must except he blood that runs through this body's viens. I will rid myself of the chains that the actions of nobility and valor have bound me in." his voice steady, solid and of steel. Cold eyes could be seen as his body illuminated a dark aura of raw power.

There was an amusing laugh as he said this, it was filled with amusement as well as disbelief. That voice carried these emotions to his ears. "So the "Great Savior" is gonna go AWOL and commit various heinous crimes just to get stronger is that it?" the laugh grew louder.

"Why not?" Began NoName. " In this case the end justifies the means." The dark emanation grew larger and the aura gave a faint blue outline to NoName's figure and body structure.

A laugh once again erupted from the darkness, this time with more volume, louder and completely of amusement. " We'll see friend we will see." Cried the darkness. As the aura grew more NoName's body was completely in the light. His Sight restored, he was finally able to gaze at the mysterious speaker that dared to find amusement in his answers.

And as he gazed at his speaker he was able to form another frown on his stony visage. For he looked only at a mirror with himself as the speaker. As his frown deepened he finally noticed that the difference between himself and his mirror form.

Where there was a frown there was a confident grin. Where there was a nocturnal black hair there was a shining silver array for his hair. Where he stared at supposedly cold black eyes he only stared at heating crimson eyes.

His mirror form smirked even more as the light died down. "Stop being a yellow skinned coward and fight against the oncoming wave. Stop running away. But don't be too overconfident lest the wave swallow you whole, body and soul."

Those were the last words NoName heard before Darkness embraced him in her ebony wings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I gotta do this. Hey Static give me a hand here." Shouted the blue and green clad hero. Gear was currently cleaning away at the dust near the corners of the Tower's basement. And seeing that Titan's Tower was a itself was a massive monument the basement also shared the Tower's size.

" Sorry bro, can't help you there, I got got some funky crap here that I can't afford to drop." Shouted Static, holding a big canister of…..something. the hard part was that he was only using one hand hold the canister up. He, of course couldn't lift a canister three times his size and five times weight so he used his powers to lift it up and a had it hover in the air.

"Dam! What could be in that dam thing that can be so important that you gotta use only one hand to lift up and still be careful." Shouted a frustrated Gear.

With that said out loud Static used his powers to turn the container so that a sign could be seen on one of it's side. As Gear saw the label his eyes became the size of plate saucers and immediately went back to work cleaning the basement. He held pitying eyes as Static once again moved the canister as far away as possible from him and his best friend.

The cursed container had only a few words on it, but those words could scare antone away with their tails between their legs.

"Hey Static," shouted the green changeling "careful with our Stinkball gear. That suff is strong enough to melt through metal!"

Elsewhere in the Tower

The two Tameranian sisters where currently catching up for their lost time. "I can not believe it sister, Blackfire, you are finally admitted to the Teen Titans!" shouted the red-headed tamaranian, as she hugged her sister in a deathlock, A.K.A "Starfire's Hug". When Blackfire became blue her sister set her free for some fresh air.

"No, thanks are needed little sister. In fact I should be thanking you. Without your support and belief in me I would never have convinced your friends." She said sincerely. Her smiled mirrored her red-headed sister's and shared once again, a sisterly hug.

In the Garage of the Tower

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Cyborg as he ran away from his girlfriend.

"You Dork I told you not to mess with my wheels!!! Now you'll figure out the real reason why I'm nick named Bumblebee!!!" came a furious little human figure. It was relatavily the size of a bee but a hell of a lot faster. Not to mention that it was screaming strings of curses that would made a sailor cringe in terror.

"Aw common Bee I didn't mean to scratch the paint-."

"SCRATCH!!!! HALF my car is black now you sorry piece of shit!!!" screamed his girlfriend as she began to constantly beating him with her custom made shock bands. Her tiny body was too small for Cyborg to block so he was a sitting duck. "You sorry excuse of a boyfriend!!" she screamed in frustration.

"Black is a good color for you know," pleaded the teen trying to escape his enraged girlfriend. "It shows your beliefs and your independence and, and…..oh crap!?"

He was backed against the wall a look of pure dread washed over his dark visage as his girlfriend reverted to her original size. Usually, Bumblebee would have one shock band between her hands but when two shock bands are one of her hands the pain would be devastating. She pulled her hand back and Cyborg was the second black man to go white.

Outside

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!

The inhuman cry was heard in the air as a human figure was wind surfing and land face-first in the water below.

Back inside

"I don't get it Bumblebee," started the new leader, Nightwing " your car looks fine." He gazed almost enviously at her wheels. The car almost resembled Cyborg's T-Car except it was a convertible and completely black.

"It's a nice shade of black"

A look of contempt was flashed towards Nightwing. "Yeah that maybe so "Fearless Leader" but my car was originally yellow." She said more calmly.

A confused Nightwing looked at her and asked "Sooo…. Cyborg painted it black why don't you just paint over it."

"That's the problem. He didn't paint over it." She said motioning her head towards a broken down, nearly destroyed, miniaturized flamethrower.

An incredulous looked came to the leader's face. "Oh" was his only response.

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

_BEEP_

As the tower began to fill with noise the Titans, plus the new recruits, dashed to the briefing room also used as the living room. Their leader met them all their.

"Alright listen everyone, " Started Nightwing "It seems Slade has an entire unit of Hive students following him towards the outskirts of town. His transportation is an old cargo truck. We know it's him and the Hive because police says that they have spotted several teens with strange powers. It seems that they're heading towards that meteor crash site."

"You mean the one that got all the scientists all riled up about three days ago?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's right BB," resumed Nightwing "I really don't know what the hell Slade hopes to find but whatever it is it can't be good for anyone. So the mission is simple we take out Slade and his lackeys and at all costs keep him away from the site. Is that clear to you all? Good. Titans GO!"

In Raven's Mind

" I know you can feel. The power that the being is emanating. You can sense it. You want it. I know you want it. It calls to you. It begs you to surrender to its' will."

"No I don't know what you're talking about!" Raven yelled at the three pairs of eyes that glowed at her. "I wont let rage and anger take over me again. I won't endanger my friends again." She screamed.

The eyes looked at her. As the figures emerged Raven gasped at what she saw. Those beings looked exactly like her except one of them had darker hair then her violet hair. This figure like hair wore a cloak but was black and she wore hundreds of leather belts in place of the original Raven's leotard.

"You can see his power. And you shall surrender to it." The figure said coyly.

The next figure was almost like the others except she wore no cloak at all. Instead, she wore what looked like a fighters outfit that looked EXTREMELY tight across her body. Every curve, every figure was hugged very intimately like a second skin. She wore elbow length fingerless gloves, and thigh high boots. Her apparel only looked like a ballerina's too tight too-too. Random pieces metal shilding littered her body. All in all if the dress could talk it would litarally say "Dressed to kill". Her hair was exactly like Raven's. A small smile played on her face. (A/N-If any of you people watched the anime "Shadow Skill" her costume should look like Elle Ragu's battle outfit.)

"You can taste his strength. You shall need it." she said almost hungrily.

The last of the figures remained in the shadow. Dark red eyes looked at her carefully. And in almost a pleading voice the figure spoke.

"You can feel dominance. You shall fall to it." She said in an airy tone.

That was the last voice that Raven heard before Darkness embraced Raven in her ebony wings.

This is it for the chapter hope you guys like. Thanx for all the nice reviews. CYIO.


End file.
